


You and Me

by 182_blinks



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Warped Tour 2005, don't worry no angst though i promise, gerard and pete are emo babies, i will defend gerard/pete until the day i die tbh, im so sorry, mental illness mention, pill mention, this fic is so bad omg, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182_blinks/pseuds/182_blinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has a bad habit of sneaking out late at night.<br/>Fortunately, he knows someone else who feels just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

Pete Wentz had an issue.

The issue wasn't that Pete hated to sleep, or that he stayed out too late. It wasn't that he had some kind of issue (well he _does_ , however for the past month that he had been on Warped Tour he had actually been feeling pretty well, so he knew it wasn't that either).

The issue was that Pete Wentz, no matter how hard he tried, just couldn't and absolutely _wouldn't_ fall asleep. He'd tried everything; counting sheep, counting in general, drinking warm milk, even popped a few pills here and there, but no luck. Absolutely nothing.

\--

So, one night in the middle of Warped Tour, as Pete lay in his bunk, he stared at the ceiling above him while he listened to the snores of his fellow bandmates, decided he's had enough. He just can't take just, just _laying_ there awake while everyone else sleeps. Pete knew he couldn't wake up Andy and Joe, Andy would ignore him and Joe would get pissy because he had just gone to sleep after staying out drinking. Pete leaned in the bunk below him and whispered "Patrick, Patrick wake up. I can't sleep."

Patrick grunted. "Not now, Pete. C'mon, let me sleep. We can talk in the morning, okay? Promise." He murmured softly before rolling over and falling back asleep. Pete waited until he heard Patrick's soft, cute baby snores before he sighed and decided to get up. He slowly and quietly got up, put on some slippers, pajama pants and a plain dirty old white t-shirt and walked outside the bus into the night. Warped Tour was dead silent for once for some reason, which Pete couldn't figure out. He'd thought people would still be partying, especially people like Bill Beckett and his party animal friends.

But the venue area of buses were so silent you could hear a pin drop, and Pete wasn't sure if he was grateful or disappointed. He was grateful because he wasn't sure what would have happened if he'd been seen wandering around in the dead of night like a lost child, but he was also disappointed because he kind of wanted some company. Pete hated those contradicting thoughts he always seemed to have.

He was just on his way back to his own bus, after taking a quick walk around the bus area, when he heard a somewhat quiet gruff voice call out "Hey, Pete. Nice night, huh?"

Pete turned. He immediately smiled back. "Hey, and yeah, it is." He replied and quickly stopped as the source of the voice jogged to catch up.

It was Gerard Way, lead singer of My Chemical Romance and someone Pete had made friends with earlier in the tour. Pete liked Gerard, sure he was nerdy, but a fun kind of nerdy, and he was really fun to talk to as well. Pete was really glad they were friends, and he was also really glad he wasn't by himself.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" Pete had asked, turning his head to look at Gerard. His shaggy black hair was messy and it was obvious he had been awake all night too as he had on Batman pajama pants and a shirt with a jacket and shoes.

"I could ask the same for you, you know." Gerard replied, looking back, showing his little teeth as he smiled. Pete smiled back.

"That's true I guess, I just had to get some fresh air, yknow? Couldn't sleep, that's all." Pete said as Gerard stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. Pete wondered how Gerard could be wearing a jacket in July like that and not be sweating to death, but he didn't bother asking. He honestly didn't care, either. Gerard rocked the jacket, he rocked everything he pretty much wore, but Pete wasn't ready to admit that yet.

"Yeah, me neither. Come on, let's walk for a bit." Pete didn't have a time to respond before Gerard grabbed his wrist and they were walking around the bus area again. Pete assumed this was Gerard's sobriety that kept him out and up at night, but he wasn't going to admit that either. Some things were better left unsaid.

As the two walked, Pete could feel Gerard's hand slip down slowly until their hands were interlocked together like an unbreakable chain. Pete didn't ask, Gerard didn't tell. It was nice in all honesty, and Pete could see himself holding that hand for a long time, he could see himself having Gerard's hands running through his fringe, and Gerard's voice sending vibrations as his lips were on Pete's neck, and... 

_Fuck, what am I thinking? Get it together Wentz, this doesn't mean anything. Stop while you're ahead._ Pete reminded himself as he shook his head.

\--

Pete wasn't sure how exactly everything played out as he couldn't remember, but he knew for sure that he and Gerard were probably outside walking for about a half hour, talking about everything under the moon. He remembered Gerard leading him back to the lounge and they sat on the floor, still talking. 

However, Pete wasn't expecting to end up finally falling asleep in the lounge of My Chemical Romance's bus. The last thing he remembered was saying "No, I'm fine. I'm not tired, I swear." as his head rested on Gerard's shoulder, their hands still locked together. He remembered Gerard's gentle fingers brush some strands of hair and Gerard's lips planting a soft peck on his forehead, but after that everything was a blur.

\--

When Pete woke up, he found that Gerard wasn't holding his hand, but a blanket had been draped over them and Gerard was still awake, sketching something. Pete blinked and sat up. "Gerard." He said softly. Gerard slightly jumped and looked over. It was obvious he'd been awake the whole time, and Pete frowned because of it.

"Hey." Gerard said back, running a quick hand through Pete's messy hair. "Nice sleep?" he asked.

Pete nodded. "Yeah, but what about you? You need sleep too." he said and Gerard flushed, looking at his drawing really quick before looking back at Pete. Pete looked down and saw it was a small sketch of them huddled together under the blanket. He smiled.

"Gerard, that's amazing, it looks just...wow." Pete blushed awkwardly. He hated not having anything to say. He didn't need to, however, because Gerard just nodded.

"Yeah." he replied before he pressed his lips against Pete's for a couple seconds. Pete's eyes widened but eventually he kissed back. "I've been waiting for a while to do that." Gerard chuckled gently.

Pete smiled. _That_ was why he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Gerard flooded through his head, Pete finally realized it. He sighed and looked up at Gerard, and he realized how amazing he was all at once. His dorky grin, his perfect hair, his beautiful lips and his eyes, Pete .

Then he grinned. "Yeah? Me too. I guess it took just now to figure it out." He looked down but then gently kissed Gerard's cheek. Then he moved away. "Alright, c'mon sleepyhead. No more kisses until you get some sleep." He grinned when Gerard whined but nodded. Pete then stood up, grabbed Gerard's hand and he led the way, straight into Gerard's bunk. "Your band still here?" He asked as they got comfortable. It was hard to get comfortable but Pete's small size made it work.

"Nah, just you and me." was the muffled response from Gerard, his face buried in Pete's hair. Pete just smiled and closed his eyes, listening to Gerard's snores.

 _You and me_ , he thought quietly to himself as he drifted back off. _Has a nice ring to it._

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is my first fic on here and i was bored


End file.
